


Smiles sweeter than sugar

by X_ballum_x_art_x



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Baking, Deaf Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_ballum_x_art_x/pseuds/X_ballum_x_art_x
Summary: Now dressed, Ben came out the bathroom to find Callum standing against the worktop, phone in his hand as he focused intently on whatever was on the screen. Heading over, Ben peered across at it, not able to make out most what the woman was saying.‘Callum did she just say doughnuts?’‘Mhm, sorry babe I was concentrating, come here.’‘We’re making doughnuts?!’~Please feel free to skip COMPLETELY over the smut 😬
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Smiles sweeter than sugar

Beautiful. That was the first word that came to mind when Callum woke. Turning slowly to face his boyfriend, Callum couldn’t believe he could be so lucky.

Scanning Ben’s face, he watched in blissful silence as the sunlight poured in from the open curtain, the beams darting across his face and outline everything. The brightness caused Ben to squint, slowly stirring as he opened his crystal blue eyes, looking directly at Callum as a soft sleepy smile appeared on his face. 

‘Hey babe, why are you up so early?’ He whispered, letting the words drift around the room, the warm heat radiating off of Callum causing him to move closer, huddling into him and placing a delicate kiss to his chest.  
‘Early? Ben it’s half 11!’ He murmured, his voice soft but clear and slow as he tilted Ben’s face to look at him. He’d gotten used to talking like this now, making sure Ben had understood him without making him feeling uncomfortable or stressed.  
‘And? Can’t we just stay here, it’s not like we’ve got anything else to do.’  
‘Well actually I have got something I want to try today...’  
‘Yeah?’ Ben questioned, smirking suggestively and placing a hand on Callum’s thigh, giving him a pointed look.  
‘No, not that kind of something!’ Callum said as he tried his hardest to repress the smile that was forming.  
‘But baby....’ Ben looked up at him gently, and how could Callum refuse him anything when he was giving him those eyes. 

Leaning down to place a feather-light kiss to Ben’s lips, he let out a small moan when they came in contact, the softness of his mouth contrasting heavily with his stubble. The air soon turned, the kisses now becoming frantic between the pair as Ben climbed heavily on top of Callum, slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth, feeling his boyfriend opening up beneath him as their tongues entwined together hurriedly. 

Out of breath, Ben detached himself from Callum’s mouth and slowly slid downwards, coming to a stop just at his neck. Smiling coyly up towards Callum, Ben pressed soft kissed around his jaw and neck, seemingly pausing time as all they felt in that moment was each other. He heard a soft murmur above him, and felt the vibrations coming from Callum as he let out low groans of pleasure. 

Bringing his hands on to Ben’s head, he stroked the hair from out of Ben’s eyes, threading his fingers slowly through the fluffy mess, the sunlight making the loose strands appear a golden blonde, and bringing out the kindness in his eyes.  
‘Ben...’  
Moaning and withering against Ben as he increased his speed, now slowly trailing a hand towards Callum’s boxers, stroking down his thighs with intent.  
‘Please Ben....stop teasing...’  
‘Alright Mister impatient, you were the one who had to be persuaded earlier!’  
‘Yeah well that was before you-‘  
Letting out a sort of strangled noise, all words were caught in the back of his throat as Ben slipped lower, now nibbling delicately on his nipples and brushing his hand ever so slowly against the seam of Callum’s boxers, making him even more turned on if that was possible. 

Caressing his hand against Callum’s cock, Ben smiled smugly to himself, breathing quickening as Callum tugged softly on his hair, letting him know where he wanted him, puppy eyes melting Ben so he travelled down Callum’s body, removing his boxers and his own quickly. Now completely naked, Ben leaned down to Callum’s cock, the tip leaking precum from their previous events. Littering his thighs in heavy kisses, he felt his boyfriend thrusting up quickly, trying to gain any kind of friction.  
‘Someone’s eager’ Ben smirked wickedly at Callum, holding his hips down as he pressed little kisses to the tip of his cock. 

Whimpering quietly, Callum tried to raise his hips, stopping as he felt Ben hold him down onto the bed with a lust-filled grin. Still holding onto Ben’s hair, Callum tried to push his down slightly, indicating what he wanted with a desperate whine. He felt Ben take the head into his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down with lazy concentration, running his hands down Callum’s thighs and slipping behind him to grab at his ass, rubbing slow circles onto the cheeks, getting closer to his hole. 

‘Baby...’ Callum whimpered as Ben increased the pace, sucking harder as he placed his finger lightly on Callum’s hole. Releasing his cock, Ben felt Callum’s whine of disappointment and looked up to see a slight frown on Callum’s face, eyes screwed together tightly.  
‘Hey...Babe?’ Callum’s eyes remained closed, refusing to look at Ben as the flush in his cheeks grew deeper.  
‘Baby what’s wrong?’ Ben asked confused. Had he done something to upset Callum?  
‘I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s just.... well it’s all a bit overwhelming’ he stated, opening his eyes slowly but still looking anywhere else but at Ben.  
‘Hey, listen... Callum, I know it’s overwhelming, I get that okay but please don’t be upset’ Sitting up and next to Callum, Ben delicately grabbed his face, softly stroking over his forehead to remove any frowns, bringing his head down to place a kiss to Callum’s hair.  
‘Baby it’s okay to be scared, I promise’  
Taking Callum’s hand, Ben glanced up at Callum, seeing his face had now visibly relaxed.  
‘Thank you, Ben, so much’  
‘Hey it’s okay, I’m here for you... always’ Ben pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips, stroking his thumb over his hand in smooth circles.  
‘I love you, Ben’ Callum looked at him, watching his cheeks turn a rosy pink. He wasn’t used to this much love, and Callum gave it to him so freely he still couldn’t believe it.  
‘I love you too, Callum’ Watching Callum’s face light up, Ben couldn’t help but adore him more. Grabbing the lube from the bedside draw, Callum held it up to Ben with a raise in his eyebrows  
‘Wanna continue?’  
‘As if I’d ever say no to that!’ 

Letting out soft chuckles, the pair quickly resumed their kissing, turning to passionate once again. They desperately ground against each other, fighting for control until Ben took Callum’s cock into his hand, rubbing smoothly up and down before taking the lube from where Callum had placed it and opening it. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, knowing that although they’d done it this way a few times before, Callum was bound to still be desperately tight and he wanted to make sure Callum was comfortable.

Rubbing his fingers together, he warmed the lube slightly before placing his hand in between Callum’s legs, watching as Callum quickly spread himself open.  
‘Y’alright?’ He double-checked, never wanting Callum to be uncomfortable.  
‘Yeah... yeah I’m good but please continue’ Ben sniggered, watching the way Callum tried to push himself onto Ben’s finger.  
‘So needy....’ Smiling at Callum, he held his hips in place as he inserted the first finger slowly, pumping it in and out as he watched Callum’s face contort in pleasure, a blissful look in his eyes as Ben carefully moved his finger in and out, letting Callum get used to the feeling. 

Smiling to himself, Callum let himself feel the pleasure, Ben’s finger inside of him lighting him up. Ben pressed deeper until his whole finger was inside, pushing Callum backwards so he was lying down onto the pillows. Now at a better angle, Ben’s finger was moving around until he pressed that sweet spot inside of him, making Callum moan loudly and clutch onto the bedsheets tightly.  
‘Ben... Ben, I’m ready for another’ Callum stated, pulling Ben towards him and kissing him quickly.  
‘Oh.... Ben!’ 

Ben was now scissoring him open, two fingers fully inserted as he repeatedly brushed closely against Callum’s prostate, but deliberately avoiding it. Pulling out, he grabbed the lube bottle and squirted some on his fingers, moving back towards Callum’s hole. Circling it, he pushed the three fingers in slowly, watching Callum’s face screw shut in pleasure, he was saying something, and as Ben watched his lips he realised Callum was saying his name, over and over and Ben was warmed by it, so happy that Callum was his and he was Callum’s. 

Pushing in deeper, Ben circled his fingers around inside Callum, before deciding he was stretched enough and pulling out.  
‘I think you’re stretched enough now baby’ Ben felt Callum’s high-pitched while, now feeling suddenly empty. Grabbing condom from the dressing table, Ben looked up at Callum. 

‘Here, I wanna do it’ taking the condom from Ben’s hand, Callum gave him a quick kiss as he ripped open the packet. Running his fingers up and down Ben’s thighs softly, like raindrops, he started into Ben’s eyes, pupils blown and sparkly. He took Ben’s cock into his hand, rolling the condom on swiftly and pulling Ben on top of him as he lay down. 

Exchanging hard kisses between each other, Ben pulled back, taking his cock and lining it up with Callum’s hole, pushing in slowly. Looking up to see Callum’s face, he watched as the emotions flitted past; happy, lustful, emotional, overwhelmed and just in love. He may not be able to hear every moan Callum made, but he knew from memory what sounds his boyfriend would be making, and Ben fell in love just that little bit more. 

He had bottomed out inside of Callum, now thrusting in and out slowly, beautiful noises tumbling from both of them with every movement. Beneath him, Callum started thrusting upwards, desperately trying to gain some more friction. Taking this as a signal that he could move, Ben quickened the pace, breathless moans falling from his lips as he slammed into Callum again and again. 

‘Oh god Ben’ Callum groaned, pleasure shooting through him with every thrust as Ben relentlessly pounded at his prostate, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Callum felt a fist close around his cock, Ben stroking him in time with his thrusts as he brought Callum over the edge. 

Feeling Callum clench beneath him, Ben grunted as he quickened his thrusts even more, pressing deeper into Callum as they came together.  
‘Oh babe...’  
‘Callum!’ 

Ben fell down onto Callum, now exhausted and out of breath.  
‘Let me just.... get my.... breath back and then.... we can go again?’ He managed to stutter out, leaning his head against Callum’s chest as he licked up his stomach, come now coating it. 

‘Bloody hell Ben!’ Callum said, feeling like a total prat as Ben looked up, confusion etched on his face as he frowned, eyes urging Callum on.  
‘I said, bloody hell Ben!’ Callum repeated and watched as Ben’s face lit up in a mischievous smirk, eyes glittering as he resumed his task of cleaning up Callum’s stomach.  
‘What, you worn out already, old man?’ He announced, catching the glare from Callum before he felt the prod Callum gave him. Callum placed his hand below his face, tilting Ben’s head up as he began to speak.  
‘Oi! I’m not even old and anyway do you actually plan on doing anything today’  
‘Well yeah.... I have plenty of-‘ he smoothed his hands up Callum’s stomach slowly, eyebrows quirking as he eyed Callum up.  
‘-plans we can do.’ Rolling his eyes, Callum took Ben’s head into his hands and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, sighing against him with a pleased look on his face. He stood up off the bed, facing towards Ben with a glint in his eye. 

‘Well, as much as I would like to lie here all day, there is that thing I wanted us to do?’  
‘Us? Oh babe, please don’t tell us you’ve booked us into some completely dodgy cricket club or something.’ Ben felt instantly bad as he noticed Callum’s face fell.  
‘Oh but babe I’m sure if you have it’ll be fine, if I get bored I can just eye up their legs or something?’ Ben said, desperately trying to persuade Callum, because as much as he despised cricked, he would suffer through it if it meant Callum was happy. 

Startled out of his thoughts suddenly, he looked up to see his boyfriend laughing, tears in his eyes as he giggled to himself, nearly falling over in the process.  
‘Your face! As if I’d ever want to do cricket!’ His laughter subsided suddenly, squinting at Ben as he leaned against the windowsill.  
‘Hey! What’s all this about eyeing up the players legs?!’ Seeing Ben gaze at him, his eyes looking dejected.  
‘Dressed? Why, where are you going?’  
‘Legs, Ben.’ With his boyfriend frowning once again, Callum came close to him, crouching on the floor and running circles over Ben’s knee as he repeated his previous sentence.  
‘I said, what’s all this about you eyeing up the players legs?’ He smiled tentatively at Ben, before Ben opened his mouth in shock.  
‘Babe! As if I’d ever eye up anyone else’s legs, don’t need to when I’ve got you do I?’  
They grinned at each other, dimples appearing on both their faces before Callum stood up once again, still staring at Ben.  
‘You sure about that?’  
‘Yes Callum, your legs are the only legs that I’ll ever eye up.’ he swore solemnly to Callum.  
‘Ah well, that’s good to know.’ Callum laughed as Ben’s face lit up in outrage.  
‘What do you mean, that’s good to know? C’mon babe you could be a little bit happier!’  
‘Oh don’t worry babe, I am utterly ecstatic that my legs are the only ones for you, but right now I’m still covered in come and I need to shower.’  
‘Ah so these are the mysterious plans! Give me a minute and I’ll join you’  
‘Uhh, no Ben, you know we won’t be done for hours if we go in there together.’ Giving Ben a quick smile, he headed off towards the shower before Ben would’ve tried to persuade him, both of them knowing that if they showered together, they wouldn’t get anything else done. 

~~~~~~~~

Stepping out of the bathroom, Ben turned around to face Callum, who was pottering about in the cupboards. Coming up behind him, Ben wrapped his arms around Callum, hugging him from behind and placing light kisses to his shoulder.  
‘Mhmmm, you smell nice, you been using my shampoo again?’  
‘Of course.’ Ben smiled gently at Callum, flicking his wet hair out of his face and gently running his hands through it. Turning them around, Callum placed a soft kiss to the tip of Ben’s nose, leaning their foreheads together. 

‘Ben you might wanna actually get dressed, can’t exactly bake with a dressing gown on.’ Watching Ben scrunch his face up, Callum thought he’d misheard and went to repeat himself, only to have Ben’s finger placed to his lips.  
‘No, no, babe I heard you, but did you actually say bake?’ Callum nodded, smirking to himself as Ben pulled an exasperated face.  
‘Bake? But Callum I can’t even cook an egg!’ Ben looked worried now, frantically moving away from Callum and biting his bottom lip, stopping only when Callum caught hold of his hand, pulling them closer together once again.  
‘Yes babe, but if we do it together it should be alright?’ Ben still looked unsure, nodding Callum as he turned away, heading to the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Callum to find the correct ingredients. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, biting his nails, Ben was worried. He knew how much Callum loved cooking and he would hate to mess it up. Why did Callum even want him to help anyway? Rubbing his eyes, Ben sighed to himself. ‘Why do I always have to be so useless?’ He thought to himself as he got dressed.

~~~~~~~~

Now dressed, Ben came out the bathroom to find Callum standing against the worktop, phone in his hand as he focused intently on whatever was on the screen. Heading over, Ben peered across at it, not able to make out most what the woman was saying.  
‘Callum did she just say doughnuts?’  
‘Mhm, sorry babe I was concentrating, come here.’  
‘We’re making doughnuts?!’  
Clapping his hands together excitedly like a child, Ben leant forward to fall into Callum’s arms, watching as he realised Callum had put the subtitles on. He was so considerate, always thinking about everyone else and Ben couldn’t help but love him even more. 

After watching the video, Callum looked up at Ben with a grin on his face.  
‘Well then, ready to get this show on the road?’  
‘Well, as ready as I’ll ever be.’ They shared a short look, the silence comfortable as Callum took hold of the huge plastic bowl.  
‘We’re gonna mix the ingredients in here, but we need to weigh them on the scales first.’ Handing Ben the flour, Callum smiled as Ben looked confused, clearly having no idea what to do.  
‘Tip 280 grams into here.’ Pointing towards the scale bowl, Callum watched as Ben tried to open the bag. 

‘I’ll do it wait.’ Holding the bag away from Callum, he ripped open the bag forcefully, grimacing as it exploded, covering them both in flour. Glancing up at Callum, he snorted as he saw his bewildered expression, flour everywhere. Trying to stop laughing, him and Callum poured the selected amount of flour into the bowl, weighing it out before deciding that it wouldn’t matter if it was a little bit over. 

They did the same with the salt and sugar, before Callum paused, looking about frantically before placing his hand to his face.  
‘Oh no....’  
‘What?!’  
‘Ben please tell me you have nutmeg hidden somewhere.’ Ben frowned, looking at Callum with his eyebrows raised.  
‘Babe it’s it’s your flat, why would I know where nutmeg is? Do we need it?’  
‘Uh, yeah otherwise they won’t taste like doughnuts.’ Callum answered, rolling his eyes with a cheeky grin.  
‘Alright, Gordon Ramsey! I’ll go get it then, shall I?’  
‘Oh cheers babe, by the time you’re back I should have the butter and that ready.’  
Walking past Callum, Ben gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and a quick pat on his ass before rushing off and heading to the Minute Mart. 

~~~~~~~~

‘Alright, Hon?’ He asked upon entering the shop. She nodded, flashing him a sympathetic smile. Oh. So now everyone seemed to know about his hearing. Heading towards the shelves, Ben looked around, where was this nutmeg? Someone slapped his back suddenly, startling him out of his search.  
‘Sorry mate, I didn’t realise.’ Jay say, looking uncomfortable.  
‘Yeah, whatever, it’s fine. Listen, do you know where Honey keeps nutmeg?’  
‘Nutmeg? What do you need that for?’  
‘To paint the wall.’ Ben states, looking dubiously at Jay, who was frowning.  
‘What-‘  
‘What do you think I need it for? Me and Cal are baking.’  
Jay was holding the nutmeg out, until his face suddenly screwed up with laughter.  
‘You? Baking? That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!’ Exclaimed Jay.  
‘Oh shut up.’ Barging past Jay, Ben headed to the counter, scowling to himself. He’d show Jay! 

~~~~~~~~

Shutting the door quietly, Ben walked into the kitchen, dipping his finger into the mixture as he passed.  
‘Ughh, Cal I thought this was supposed to taste nice?’ Ben gagged, heading to the cupboards to get a cup. 

Staring across at his boyfriend, Callum couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Ben down the water, shivering and pulling a disgusted face.  
‘Well yeah babe but you’re supposed to cook it first, not stuff your face with it.’ He poked Ben in the stomach, grinning when Ben turned to face him, a look of horror on his face.  
‘Callum! Are you calling me fat?!’  
‘Of course not Ben.’ Callum stilled, tilted his head to the side and staring at Ben with contentment.  
‘You’re beautiful, d’you know that?’ Ben looked down at the floor, a flush spreading through his face as he clasped his hands together.  
‘I’m not.’ He doubted.  
‘No Ben... Ben?’ Callum tilted Ben’s head up, staring down at him with determined eyes.  
‘You’re beautiful, Ben. And I’m gonna tell you every day until you start to believe it.’  
Ben fell against him suddenly, Callum wrapping his arms around him, protecting him as if was a small baby, keeping all the worries away. He heard a murmur against his chest, too muffled to make out.  
‘What was that, Ben?’ Ben looked up, taking hold of Callums hands and placing a kiss on to them with each word said.  
‘I love you, so much.’ Callum smiled at him, eyes crinkling as his eyes started to water. What did he do to deserve Ben?  
‘I love you too.’

~~~~~~~~

‘Have they cooled down yet?’ Ben asked, jiggling about with nerves as he sat on the arm of the sofa. The pair were waiting for the doughnuts to cool so they could finally add glaze, and Ben definitely had never been patient, especially when it came to food.  
‘You do realise they won’t have magically cooled down within the two seconds since you last asked?’  
‘You never know, they might’ve!’  
Staring intently at Ben, Callum laughed at Ben’s indignant expression.  
‘Aright, we can go make the glaze!’ 

~~~~~~~~

‘I told you that was too much milk, but did you listen? Noo! Chef Callum Highway knows it all!’ Ben teased, scooping the glaze around with his finger, licking it childishly and sticking his tongue out at Callum.  
‘Well that’s what the recipe said! Anyway it’s a good job there was too much. We wouldn’t have any otherwise.’  
Ben frowned, looking at Callum with confusion.  
‘why wouldn’t we?’  
‘Cuz you would’ve eaten it all!’ Callum started, stopping as Ben put his finger to Callum’s lips, letting him lick the glaze off of it.  
‘You know babe, seems there is way too much glaze...’ Ben started, holding his finger to Callum’s mouth once again when he starts to look indignant.  
‘Mhmmm?’  
‘I’ve got a much better use for it....’ Ben looked flirtatiously at Callum, taking hold of his hand and the glaze bowl before leading them to the bedroom, their smiles sweeter than sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my second time writing anything, and my first time EVER writing smut so I apologise if it’s awful!!! Please leave your thoughts below xxx
> 
> Instagram: @x_ballum_x_art_x 💕


End file.
